


Prosopagnosia

by ainsleynevercry



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Frank Iero, Prosopagnosia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleynevercry/pseuds/ainsleynevercry
Summary: Вследствие автокатастрофы я получил черепно-мозговую травму, что повлекло за собой такую болезнь, как прозопагнозия. Звучит устрашающе, но ничего особенно страшного в ней нет. Я просто не запоминаю лиц.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	Prosopagnosia

**Author's Note:**

> Работа так же публиковалась на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4732412)  
> Большое спасибо бете [ximi](https://ficbook.net/authors/923774) за проверку!

В жизни есть много людей, с которыми ты видишься на автобусной остановке, встречаешься на работе или в аудитории университета. Ты их видел не раз, а с некоторыми даже знаком. Но все они отличаются друг от друга: у каждого свой голос, своя походка, чувство стиля и внешность. Ты всегда можешь узнать своего приятеля при встрече и довериться ему, ведь ты знаешь, что именно у твоего друга есть ямочки на щеках, когда он лучезарно улыбается шуткам знакомых, именно у него горбинка на носу и светло-карие глаза, а по лицу рассыпаны золотистые веснушки. Всё это кажется тебе неимоверно знакомым и таким родным.

_Но это не обо мне._

Вследствие автокатастрофы я получил черепно-мозговую травму, что повлекло за собой такую болезнь, как _Прозопагнозия_. Звучит устрашающе, но ничего особенно страшного в ней нет. Я просто не запоминаю лиц. Стоит мне только при общении с человеком отвернуться на долю секунды, как я тотчас же забываю то, как он выглядит. Порой мне бывает жутко оттого, что я не могу узнать друзей, с трудом вспоминаю преподавателей в университете. Но это ещё полбеды.

_Я не узнаю себя._

Каждый раз, когда я захожу в ванную и натыкаюсь на своё отражение в зеркале, я пугаюсь. Сердце в пятки уходит, а тело непроизвольно бросает в дрожь. И от этого мандража я испытываю дичайший стресс.

_Как будто я — это не я, а кто-то чужой, мне не знакомый._

Я с трудом перебарываю эту болезнь, и мне тяжело смириться с тем, что до смерти меня пугает и не даёт спокойно существовать в этом жутком мире, полном незнакомых лиц. Прозопагнозия не лечится, и мне ничего не остается делать, кроме как научиться жить с этим.

Мне страшно выходить на улицу одному, страшно возвращаться из академического отпуска и идти на учебу. Я боюсь вновь всех не узнать так же, как и себя самого. И чёрт с ними, с друзьями. Чёрт с ним, со мной.

Я не узнаю того, кого до безумия люблю и чьей любовью я дорожу.

_Джерард._

Мы познакомились с ним довольно давно, ещё будучи школьниками. Как сейчас помню — это был выпускной. Мы знали о существовании друг друга, и я был искренне влюблён в него. Увидел его впервые в школьной столовой и потерял разум раз и навсегда. Джерард всегда был неординарным парнем, и, возможно, именно это меня и привлекало. Он был непредсказуемым, экспериментировал с внешностью и одеждой. На момент нашего знакомства у него были чёрные волосы, достающие до подбородка, а их корни — покрашены в изумрудный цвет. Я всегда восхищался его смелостью, любил наблюдать за тем, как он меняется, и потихоньку сходил с ума от напасти сильных чувств, теплом отдающихся в животе.

Не знаю, что он нашёл во мне, в простом, тихом парне, не отличающимся от большинства фактически ничем. Но я был безумно счастлив, узнав, что он также ко мне неровно дышит.

А потом авария, и всё будто изменило свой смысл.

Я рад, что остался жив. _Но какой ценой?_

Через пару дней после того, как меня доставили в больницу в тяжёлом состоянии, Джерард навестил меня. Однако я его не узнал. Лицо было совсем незнакомым, и только по огненно-красным волосам я мог предположить, что вот он, Джерард Артур Уэй — человек, которого я до дрожи в коленях люблю.

Мне назначили реабилитационный курс терапии, который помог бы мне справиться с моей болезнью, и это действительно пошло на пользу: я более или менее приспособился и начал узнавать людей по другим внешним признакам, хоть и было до боли непривычно.

— Всё будет хорошо, не отчаивайся, — тихо говорил мне Джерард, пока я смотрел в его красивые чайные глаза. 

И каждый раз, когда я терял его из виду, а затем вновь всматривался в его прекрасное лицо, я будто заново влюблялся — вновь испытывал то внеземное чувство, когда живот изнутри разрывает крыльями бабочек, а к щекам приливает кровь, и сердце вздрагивает в груди. Я влюблялся в него снова и снова, и это доставляло мне море положительных эмоций. Я утопал в них и терялся на долгое время, пока вновь в моём поле зрения не появлялся Джерард и не заставлял меня снова чувствовать это. 

И так по кругу.

Сейчас мы живём вместе, и парень старается как можно реже оставлять меня одного. Джерард больше не экспериментирует с внешностью, и я чувствую себя виноватым от этого. Он никогда не любил обыденность, не любил стоять на одном месте, ждать, пока зыбучие пески погребут его под землю, _но так любил обыденность во мне_. Я вижу, что ему не нравится ходить в одной и той же одежде, красить волосы в один и тот же цвет — это стресс для него. Но парень заботится обо мне.

— Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы бросить одного с твоими проблемами, — говорит он и невесомо целует меня в щёку, а я таю от его объятий. 

Понимаю, что он боится, если я его не узнаю, приду в недоумение и буду долгое время привыкать к его новому образу. Но есть то, что с лёгкостью даёт мне осознать: это он, Джерард.

Я никогда не перепутаю его голос с чужим, узнаю естественный запах его тела и даже прикосновения, заставляющие меня покрыться мурашками. Только он целует меня так приторно-нежно, только он способен пробудить во мне настоящие тёплые чувства, тщательно скрывающиеся от посторонних под маской обычного человека. И даже когда мы занимаемся любовью, и он приглушённо стонет мне в шею, обжигая нежную кожу горячим дыханием, для меня это такое родное, такое близкое по душе и знакомое.

_У этого нет лица, но это то, чего нельзя не узнать._

Я больше не пугаюсь себя: в квартире отныне нет зеркал, и Джерард приводит меня в порядок сам. Он не хочет, чтобы я нервничал, не хочет, чтобы я болел. _Но я уже болен — и этого не исправить._

Что бы ни случилось, Джерард всегда будет рядом, и я справлюсь.

_Мы справимся._


End file.
